Everchanging
by Emerald Sage
Summary: What happens when a twelve year old boy loses his mother to a gang of criminals after him? While grieving, his father turns up and gives him a gift, and a choice. Now, changing everything set out for him, he has to be everchanging. New Chapter Up!
1. The Beginning

**This fan fic just came to me okay. All these creepy powers, rites and rituals, they may not even exist. If you have any questions due to the fact that this story starts somewhere in the middle of the series, and what happens (in this universe) previously, don't hesitate to message me!**

**Thanks,**

**PJOFan4Ever**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!!! I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN!!!

He ran. There was no stopping him. Five men were chasing him, no one could help him. An old friend stepped in front of him. An old friend. A new enemy.

_Trust no one, except those you keep closest._ his father's voice rang in his head.

"STOP HIM!" a male voice shouted. The crowd on the street parted before him, making it easier to see him. His blue eyes twinkled, he had one more trick up his sleeve. He ran into an alley, and his eyes changed color. Instead of the recent blue color, they were now brown. His brown hair had turned blond. All in the course of a second. The men ran down the street, turning into the alley he was in. They stopped.

Only three people were in the alley, all kids, all twelve. Just like him. He had changed his appearance, he knew they didn't know he could do this. He busied himself in chatting with another of the three boys, one that looked the most like the boy they were chasing. The men noticed him. They grasped his shoulder firmly. But not _his_. The other boy's. The boy gave a start, then they dragged him away.

He felt sorry for the boy, but he knew it was necessary. They would've suspected him after that. The boy they had taken was mortal, they would return him soon. He was close to positive.

He returned to the streets of New York. His blond hair blowing about him, due to the breeze. He enjoyed it. His brown eyes twinkled. There was a sense of calm about him, one that no one expected. Especially, not him.

***** _flashback_*****

"_I'm sorry, but your step-father sent the letter this morning. Your mother was killed. I'm terribly sorry." Chrion had told him. His eyes had tears in them, but he was holding them back. Chiron knew this, he left because of this._

_He had gone down to the beach and sat in the sand for hours, crying. No one was there. They were all off celebrating. They had every right to. For a while, he had been celebrating as well. Then Chiron had come to find him, with a somber expression on his face. They had all seen it, they knew what it meant. Someone had died._

_Then he had called his name over the din of the crowd. And the noise ceased almost immediately. They knew what he was here for. But of all the times possible, did it have to be then?_

_His father came. He knew what his son had been through, he knew what to do. He offered his son a choice, one he knew would make him feel better. He would be given the gift of change, and immortality. If, when he reached fourteen, he was still alive, he would acquire immortality. He could hunt down his mother's killers, for his father knew it was more than one person. He also knew that they weren't there for her, but for her son. That was the most dangerous part._

_His father expected him to think about it, and he did. Those long hours sitting in the sand, grieving for his mother, it made him think. He wanted to hunt them down. Not kill them though. He wouldn't stoop to their level, even if they did claim the life of a loved one._

'_Your only loved one.' said a voice in his head. He silenced it._

_His father smiled at him, and wished him good luck, and with that, he appeared on the streets of New York. He immediately changed his appearance, it wouldn't do for people to know who he was. And he walked on._

*****_end flashback*****_

It was the end of the street, he knew he had to turn back. But for what? He had no money, no home, and no leads. All he had, was survival instincts, street smarts, and sword fighting skills. He didn't even have a weapon that could hurt mortals. That would only happen if necessary.

"Having second thoughts, boy?" a voice whispered in his ear. He jumped, and whirled around. There was a boy with a knife, one with a sword, and one with a bow and quiver. They had all drawn their weapons while he had been lost in thought.

"Not a word." said the one with the bow, and arrow already notched. He drew a breath. "Not a sound. Not a single movement, or we'll attack. Understand." He nodded. The one who was closest (the one with the knife), had grasped his arm.

"We need your name, and we want the truth." he said. He looked into the brown eyes. There was something off about this kid, he thought.

"C-Cody. Cody S-Sommers." he muttered. The boy looked at him. He was about nineteen, blue eyes, with a large scar running down his face. He also was wearing a hat. There was something in his eyes, the older boy thought. The statement seemed truthful. It was definitely believable. But there was something in the depths of the brown eyes of the younger boy. A small hint of remorse, a small twinge of regret. Something that only a sharp eye could spot.

As they walked down the cold street, firmly grasping the arm of the younger boy, he muttered:

"No you're not."

*****

Thank you for reading!

New chapter up soon!

See the magical little button down there?

It's really nice, I hear.

Just click it…please!

I'll post the next chapter if I can get five reviews!

Thanks!

PJOFan4Ever!


	2. The Discussion and The SlipUp

Alright, I couldn't help it! I love to write, and this story plays on my mind otherwise, so here is the next chapter of _Everchanging_.

PJOFan4Ever!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO! I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN!**

_**Previously:**_

_**A small hint of remorse, a small twinge of regret. Something that only a sharp eye could spot.**_

_**As they walked down the cold street, firmly grasping the arm of the younger boy, he muttered:**_

"_**No you're not."**_

_*********_

"**Hey, why don't you guys go eat something. I need to talk to the kid." he said to the other two teens. The younger boy was still firmly in his grasp. The other two looked to their companion and shrugged. They left the hotel room in search of food. He turned to the brown eyed boy. Strangely enough, he wasn't there. He was trying the doorknob. It was locked.**

"**Hey!" he cried out in alarm. They engaged in a fight. It ended when the older boy managed to subdue the younger one and shoved him into a chair.**

"**You're no different then when you left camp, Luke." they younger boy said. His voice was so soft, it might've been part of the howling wind outside. Barely audible, yet it captured the older boy's attention.**

"**What did you say?" he said. His voice was intimidating, but not out of anger, out of fear. How was it possible that a random twelve year old could've found out who he was. But that was just it. No random twelve year old could've found that out.**

"**You're right Luke, no random twelve year old could've found that out. But I'm not a random twelve year old." said the boy, smiling.**

"**Who are you?" Luke asked the boy. "You lied earlier, I know you did. You're a pretty good liar. You've practiced it a lot. But it's still in your eyes, that twinge of regret everyone has when they lie. And I saw it." he hissed. The smile disappeared from the younger boy's face. It was no longer a smiling face of a twelve year old, but the angry face of someone older. Someone who had lost more that he would let on.**

"**I can't tell you that. I have no desire what so ever to tell **_**you**_** who I am." he spat. Luke could tell, even if this boy tried to hide it, that he wasn't just angry. He was scared. Scared, of what? Luke thought.**

"**What are you scared of?" he unconsciously asked the boy. He was pleased to see that the boy was taken by surprise. Then he noticed something else. His hair became lighter, his eyes changed color, they were blue now. He can change his appearance, he thought. Then it hit him.**

"**You were the boy we were chasing in the alley!" he exclaimed suddenly, causing the younger boy to jump. "You changed your appearance. The boy we brought back was mortal, I should've guessed." he chastised himself. The boy was trying to get out of the chair. Luke noticed. "You still haven't answered my question."**

"**Maybe you should learn to answer it. There'll be a lot more questions that I won't answer. If you're going to want answers, you'll have to find them yourself." he told Luke. Luke just stared at him. Where had he seen him before? He seemed so familiar, he would know that face anywhere, but he couldn't remember it now. He unconsciously pulled out his knife. The boy shrank into his chair, his wrists still bound to the armrest on it.**

"**You owe me a few answers." he said, hoping it was threatening enough. Apparently, it was. The boy sank further into the chair.**

"**Well? I'm waiting." he said impatiently. But the boy gave no answer. Something came to Luke, a little later than he thought. The knife was made of celestial bronze, it wouldn't harm mortals, they wouldn't even be able to see it. But this boy could, and he acted as if it would affect him. It hit him, again.**

"**You're a half-blood!" he said. The boy neither confirmed nor denied it. "That's how you knew about camp, how you knew who I was. But the thing is," he continued, "I'm sure I've seen you before, how is it that I don't know you now?" The boy shrugged in response. Luke snarled, but this time the boy didn't shrink away.**

"**I'm not scared of you. I just wish we could've been friends. You hurt a lot of people when you left, not to mention you nearly killed one." he muttered. Luke looked at him. He knew about what happened to Percy.**

"**I was under orders. Percy was a good friend, but I was under orders to do it. I knew he would survive though. Takes a lot to take him out, he's brave, and strong-willed. I guess he got that from his mother." he said.**

"**Not any more." the boy muttered. His voice was barely audible. If Luke had been even an inch away from where he was, he wouldn't have heard it. His face blanched. Had something happened to him after he left?**

"**What happened?" he asked. The boy looked up, a fire of hatred burning in his eyes. Something had definitely happened.**

"**The day after you left, Chiron interrupted the celebrations. Camp went another few days, Chiron didn't tell us why. I guess we all know now, it was painfully obvious when he came, wearing that somber expression. Someone had died." the boy paused. He was restraining tears. Luke noticed. "Percy's name was called over the cheering crowd, and we all knew what was coming. But no one felt better. I went to the beach later that day. He was sitting in the sand, crying. He had been there for hours, so I left. No one saw him after that. No one knows where he is. But I do know one thing," he said, his eyes angry once again, "it was his mother that died." And he stopped.**

**Luke stared at the younger boy, a million things soaring through his mind. Each question more complicated and less understandable than the last. How come it gave the boy such emotion, it didn't affect him did it?**

"**Why did you try to kill him? I know you were under orders, but you used a pit scorpion! There was almost zero chance he would've survived." he said, anger stinging him like venom. Wait, Luke thought, pit scorpion? How on earth did he know that? The spy told him that only Chiron, Annabeth and Percy…and Percy…Percy…**

"**Percy." he said aloud. The boy paled unknowingly. Luke had him cornered. He grasped the handle of the knife firmly, the boy sank into his chair, a grin spread on Luke's face. He found a way to reveal him.**

"**Scared? I thought you weren't scared of me, Percy." he mocked, hoping the boy would momentarily forget his postion and rise to the bait. It worked. He forgot that he was under an alias, he forgot that he had a different appearance, he forgot everything. Anger had been building, and now it was coming out.**

"**I'm not scared of you!" he retorted. A moment too late, he realized his mistake. His eyes widened and he paled. Luke grinned.**

"**Welcome back Percy."**


	3. Questions, Answers, and Powers

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO! I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN!

Percy shrunk back into his chair. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had revealed too much information and now Luke knew who he was. This was the last thing that was supposed to happen. Luke was grinning at him, as he would expect. He had been on the run for two days and this had happened. That wasn't all. Apparently, his appearance was being controlled by his emotions. Now, Luke knew he could change his appearance, that trick wasn't going to work around them anymore.

"You're strangely quiet." Luke remarked, raising an eyebrow. Percy didn't answer him. "Why'd you run away from half-blood hill? I thought you were going to stay year-round now that your mom is dead." he said, and immediately regretted it. The look Percy gave him was scary. It reminded him of Thalia, when she was angry. It was rather scary how similar the two of them were. It was beyond anger, it was pure hatred.

"I'm chasing the people who killed her." he muttered. Luke looked at him. Chasing people who killed his mother and were after him? Was he that nuts? He voiced his opinion.

"Are you nuts, Percy?" he asked him. Percy shot him a glare. He shut up.

"No, I'm not. My father asked me if I wanted to. I have two years to find them." he added to himself, but Luke heard him.

"Two years?" he asked. Percy shut him up with another glare.

"Yes, two years. When I turn fourteen, if I've found them, I can hunt them down for the rest of my life. If not, I go back to my life." he muttered with a sigh. Luke eyed him carefully. His eyes changed to brown, his light blond hair darkened. He was staring at the ground. Luke turned away from him.

He walked towards his bag and withdrew a wallet, and from within it, a card. He dialed the number on the card.

"Hello? Is this Derrek?" he asked. From the corner of his eye, he saw Percy straighten up, his attention focused on him.

"Yes, you called me about a boy who could change his appearance. Do you perchance, know his name?" Luke asked. Percy was paying rapt attention, trying not to miss a single word. The response came rapidly, and a grin crept on his face. "Thanks Derrek." he said, and promptly and hung up the phone. He turned to Percy with an evil grin on his face.

"That was a friend of mine. They're looking for a boy your age, no description, except that he has a special talent." he told Percy. He knew Percy knew what he was talking about. He was pale, and his eyes were wide. However, he refused to answer. "Do you know who he is, Percy? Because I asked him for a name. He gave me two, one he uses as an alias, and his real name. And guess who both of them pointed to?" he asked. Percy's face regained its color, his breathing regulated.

"How am I supposed to know?" he responded with a question, though he was scared to death. He knew Derrek, and who he was looking for. Luke searched his eyes for the lie, and found it. He smirked.

"Because you do. You know Percy, it's in your eyes." he said. He walked up to Percy and cut the ties binding him to the chair and dragged him to a standing position. Once again, Percy struggled, but Luke had the upper hand. He managed to tie his hands behind his back and keep a firm hold on him. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Luke called, shoving Percy into the chair again.

"Derrek." the familiar voice called. Luke grinned again, he walked over and opened the door. A brown haired teen walked in the room. He was about the same height and age as Luke. He scanned the room, and his blue eyes landed on Percy. He smiled evily. "Now I see why you brought me here." he said, his eyes never leaving Percy. The latter refused to show emotion.

Derrek walked over to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder. Making him look right into his eyes he said, "Now let's see if you really are who you should be." Luke gave him a questioning look, but he didn't need to.

It was as if energy flowed through Derrek into Percy. But it didn't do him any good. Percy yelped as soon as it came in contact with him. His appearance began shifting. An aura of sea green energy surrounding him. Finally, a white light temporarily blinded Luke. When it cleared, Percy was sitting there, panting, but he looked like himself. Jet black hair that was very untidy, sea green eyes with the calm of the sea. His tanned skin didn't change, but the sea breeze returned.

"I think we proved it alright." Derrek said, stepping back, still keeping his eyes on Percy. Never moving gaze.

"How'd you do that?" Luke asked. Derrek finally broke his gaze to look at Luke.

"Practice." he said simply. "I have to go around catching kids that have similar tricks up their sleeves. I need to know how to identify them. He's been out for two days and already causing trouble. I knew he would know you, so I asked for a little help. Hope you don't mind, but I have to take him with me." he said. Luke nodded.

Derrek turned to Percy, who was eyeing him with hatred. "No good to hate. You know I've never failed to find anyone." he said. He grasped his arm firmly and dragged him out the door. Luke was still standing in place, wearing an expression of shock. The emotion he saw on Percy's face before Derrek dragged him out the door wasn't hatred. It was pure fear.

*****

A commotion occurred on the very floor they were on. Percy, who had managed to loosen his bonds, had taken them off completely, and used a very carefully planted decoy smoke bomb to get Derrek to let go of him. He certainly succeeded. Derrek had expected nothing from him. He had underestimated him. Percy had dived into the open elevator only seconds before it closed. Leaving a fuming Derrek outside it, having missed it by a second.

Inside the elevator, the demi-god changed his appearance. Now dirt-blond with brown eyes, he walked out the elevator door at lobby level, carefully avoiding eye contact with anyone. He walked out the hotel's main doors and ran down the street corner. Unknown to him, a pair of blue eyes were watching him from a hotel room window. Luke smiled at the boy, knowing that it was him. Wondering, at the same time, when he would see him again. Sooner than you think, said a voice in his head as he closed the curtains.

*****

Thank you for reading!

Hope you enjoyed!

See the little button down there?

It's really friendly, trust me, I've used it.

Just click it please!

Emrys S. (Emerald Sage, formerly PJOFan4Ever)

Thanks!!!

Happy New Years!!!

2010!!!


	4. A Foolish Capture

Hey all!

Chapter four is here!!!

Please review, and I hope my update was faster than the last one!

Emrys S.

* * *

_CHRISTMAS TIME IN TAMPA, FLORIDA: SAME YEAR_

Luke was bored.

It had been several months since Percy's incredible escape from Derrek. He was stuck in a hotel in Tampa, Florida. He was given special orders: travel the country and look for Percy Jackson. Camp Half-Blood was also searching for the missing boy. They had tried to send out several quests, but the oracle refused to give any prophecies. Lord Apollo had said it meant that Percy wasn't meant to be found until he wanted to be. Derrek and his group of hunters were also searching for Percy. They had a slight leg up, knowing what kind of powers they were up against, and knowing how to deal with them.

He sighed. Then, something captivated his attention.

A boy, about twelve, was running down the street at a record pace. It seemed as if the rain helped him. He wore a baseball cap that was pulled down over his eyes and a large jacket that seemed to big for him. He pulled it around him, but not before Luke caught sight of something on his shirt. _Camp Half-Blood_, it read. The shirt was in tatters, but still okay. The boy was coming from the bay area. His hat blew off, and he stooped down to pick it up, accidentaly revealing his face. He was brown haired with stormy blue eyes. In a second he had put the cap on and made a beeline for the hotel door.

Luke jumped off of his chair and raced to the lobby.

There he was. The mysterious boy he had seen outside. Luke consealed himself behind a plant. The brown haired boy looked around, holding his hand out, and muttered something. Luke felt something, like it was searching the room. When he was satisfied, the boy called off the sensation. He then took up refuge in a comfortable, yet somewhat concealed, armchair.

As soon as he sat down, he changed his appearance.

Luke watched in shock as the brown turned dirt blond, and the blue turn to green. A very familiar sea green. He looked at his reflection for a moment, and then, deciding that his green eyes were to noticeable, he changed them to hazel and his skin to a somewhat tanner shade. Looking satisfied, he sat down and pulled a small book from his small backpack. Luke realized that the title wasn't in English, it was in Ancient Greek.

Too many coincidences, he thought. It couldn't be…and yet it was. His face dawned an incredulous look as he stared at a twelve year old Percy Jackson.

(A/N Should I leave it there? Nah, I've made you suffer too much. Plus I just love to write!!! Continued!!!)

Luke stared at him, his gaze only disrupted when his cell phone went off. He didn't call, he texted.

_Hey, Luke, any sign of Jackson?_ it read. He sighed and decided on something.

_Naw, nothing. How can this kid find so many places to hide!_ he responded.

_I have a pretty good idea. And by the way, you're not a bad liar._ he stared at that text in shock. One second…two seconds…three seconds….

_What are you talking about? _he decided to ask.

_I'm Derrek. And I'm right behind you._

"What the…"

"BOO!" someone shouted into his ear. Luke jumped a bit, but not to much. He turned to stare at Derrek, who wore a smirk on his face.

"Not funny man, you could've given away my position. You know how valuable he happens to be." Luke growled, not in the least amused. Derrek chuckled.

"C'mon, let's go give that kid a good scare." he muttered under his breath excitedly. It kind of made Luke shiver.

They walked up nonchalantly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Derrek hid behind the chair, while Luke casually walked around to the front.

Percy was immersed in the book, but noticed when a shadow was cast over him, blocking off the light. He gulped, he had a feeling what this was about. He slowly raised his head to see the grinning face of his nineteen year old enemy Luke. He was about to shout out when a hand clamped over his mouth. Turning rapidly, he saw Derrek smirking evily, covering any chance of escape from the back, and with Luke covering him from the front.

_This isn't going to be a good day_, he thought before they hauled him away.

* * *

Good? Bad?

Loved it? Hated it?

Fell free… …to coment it!

R&R please!

Emrys S.


	5. A Hunter For Life

Hey, hey, hey!

Sorry for the long wait!

Exams…ugh, dreadful, but necessary.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!

He didn't like the attention.

He really, honest to the Gods, didn't like it. Percy Jackson was now the center of the two teenagers' attention, and for him it was rather unnerving. One, because they used to be his friends. Two, because they were at least seven years older than him. And three, because they had both tried to kill him.

Yes, that should make him real comfortable around them.

"Keep up, Luke!" Derrek shouted back to the pair. Luke stared at the rather chipper teenager running ahead, and then to the small, twelve year old boy in his grasp.

"Gods Derrek, slow down!" he shouted back. Percy flinched at the loud tone.

Luke noticed of course, he said nothing, but continued to eye the nervous kid.

Derrek slowed down, and waited for them before matching their pace. He smirked at the twelve year old, meeting the glare he was receiving.

"Nice Death Glare, didn't Rex help you perfect it, Rai?" Derrek taunted. Percy paled drastically. Even Luke noticed. "I don't know if Rex will be to happy to see you, what about Louis, Damien, Daniel, Tuck, and Aaragon. I don't think Aaragon will like to see his young protégé again, not after you ran off." he smirked wickedly.

Luke stopped, turning to face Percy fully. He noticed the pale shade of his skin and the brightness of his eyes. Instead of the calm sea that was always present, it was a roaring ocean, and if possible, fire filled.

"Don't you dare mention Aaragon." he hissed, his eyes narrowing. Luke did a double take, were his eyes glowing?

"Why not Rai? I'm not the one who ran away, you are." Derrek said, eyeing Percy warily, while still holding his 'superior' expression.

"You didn't have a conscience at that point, you didn't have the CHOICE!" Percy growled. "Otherwize you might've done exactly what I did." At this admission, it was Derrek who paled.

"It wasn't my decision, it wasn't yours either." he said after a minute of silence.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Luke interrupted, frustrated. They both turned to look at him, Percy's eyes were still glowing, but the glow was receeding slowly, returning it to its former brightness.

"Sorry, Luke, no can do. Private information kept between the main company and her spies." Derrek said in a would-be-casual tone. Luke nodded before it occured to him _exactly_ what had just been revealed.

"Her _what?_" he spluttered, his eyes darting between the growling Percy and the obviously amused Derrek. "Spies? Why didn't you tell me! How the...wait a second," he paused, staring at Percy, then he addressed Derrek, "When did Percy join?"

Derrek smirked at the statement, and Percy flushed.

"I believe he was five years old at the time." he said, smirking at the twelve-year old boy. Luke simply stared at Derrek, then at Percy, dumbfounded, and began wondering where his boring day had gone, he was suddenly missing it.

"Gods Percy, you joined at _five_ years old. How the hell are you alive?" he asked, dumbfounded and a bit awed. Percy stared up at him for a moment, his eyes boring into Luke's own, as if reading his soul, deciphering the truth and curiosity in the statement. When it appeared that Percy was satisfied, he withdrew his gaze, and Luke's grip slackened for a moment as dizziness and nausea overcame him briefly.

"Good job, Luke." he heard Derrek compliment, "You did a better job than most people do when he does...whatever _that_ is. At least you haven't vomited yet." he said, most likely with a shrug.

"Yes, much like _you _did, Derrek, when I did it on you first." Luke heard Percy comment sarcastically from the side.

"HEY!" he heard Derrek shout angrily, and, was that, embarassment? "We agreed never to speak of that again! We declared a Hunter Oath! You..."

"Are able to speak of it because I quit several years ago!" Percy said, neatly cutting across Derrek.

Derrek grew red.

Whatever was going on, Luke knew a few things:

1. He had nothing to do with it.

2. He was most definitely not going to come out unscathed.

Those two things said, Luke gulped.

SORRY for the long wait, my train of thought had stopped rather abruptly.

SORRY again for the short chapter, but it will lengthen when my train regains full speed, it is getting close as is.

A quick update for my other stories:

THE DUO: I'm sorry for everyone who loved this story! It is officially On Hold! I can't think of anything to do with it at the moment.

EVERCHANGING: My train of thought is picking back up. Expect an update around the start of the school year. Nag me if I'm late.

THE REBELS: I'm working on it. It's going to take a while to work on that on, really sorry I could be of more help.

Emrys & Emeralds :)

p.s. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. ReWrite is Up!

Hi everyone, it's Em!

I've decided that I'm going to re-write Everchanging, and completely change it. The first chapter was posted yesterday under the name _**Always Changing**_. Please check it out.

I hope you guys enjoy the story! I'm trying to get the second chapter out as soon as I can!

Yours truly,

Em =D


End file.
